1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to a one-piece, molded plastic retainer clip having a pine-tree fastener for securing elongated members, such as electric wires or tubes, to a structure, such as the steering column of an automobile, and having a channel for securing the elongated members thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of equipment employ retainer clips of various types to secure elongated members, such as electric wires or tubes, to a structure or component forming part of the equipment. Prior art retainer clips take various forms and are designed to suit particular needs. One type of prior art clip, for example, is affixed to a structure by a simple screw which threads into a threaded mounting hole in the structure and tightly grips the elongated member which is to be held in place. However, provision of a threaded mounting hole adds to production costs and prevention of axial movement of the elongated members may be disadvantageous or undesired in some types of equipment. Other types of prior art clips comprise several separate parts which must be selected and manually assembled prior to or during installation and this also adds to production costs, especially in cases where many such clips must be installed. Multi-part clips are also more costly to fabricate, since separate dies and molding machines for each of the parts are required. Some prior art clips presently in use for particular and specialized types of equipment are not really well-suited therefor, especially in the automotive field.
For example, automobiles typically employ prior art wire retainer clips mounted on the steering column to support electric wires which run from the engine compartment to electric control switches mounted on a movable (rotatable and/or tiltable) portion of the steering column, such as directional signal switches, air-bag switches and the like. The wires and clips are concealed and protected by a metal or plastic shroud which is removably attached to the steering column.
Multi-piece type prior art clips and those secured by screws are difficult to install, especially in cases where the clips must be attached to the underside of the steering column. Furthermore, some clips tightly grip the wires and, since portions of the wires must move in response to turning or tilting motions of the steering column, the wires are eventually chaffed, damaged or broken. Removal of the shroud and clips to enable servicing of damaged wires or associated faulty switches is time-consuming and costly.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide improved retainer clips for securing and supporting elongated members, such as wires, on a structure, such as the steering column of an automobile, and which have other applications, in order to expedite production, facilitate servicing, and reduce the labor and costs involved in both.